Busted
by AZTECPHENOM
Summary: Naughty Naughty! 16 yr. old Jack breaks the rules, Riddick lays down the law. Rated M for language. R&R because you love me!


Jack eased the door shut trying hard not to make a sound. _Ten__ steps to__ the stairs, twenty more to__ my room, just thirty steps and I'm home __fr__…_

"Do you know what time it is?"

_Shit. _

"Uh…h-hey, Riddick, didn't see you there…what're you doing awa…"

"Do you _know_ what time it is?"

_Of course I know what time it is, why the hell do you think I was __**sneaking**__ in?_

"No."

"You don't. Well why don't you take a look at the chrono?"

_Why don't you just go back to bed and pretend that this was a dream?_

"What does the chrono say, Jack?"

"Uh…".

"Uh? 'Uh' isn't an answer…_what _time does the chrono say?"

"One thirty seven." _Shit __shit__shit_

"One thirty seven, what, Jack?"

"Uh...one thirty seven...AM."

"That's right, one thirty seven AM. And what time did you get out of school today, Jack?"

_Ha! I didn't go to school today, Riddick_.

"Ahh…two thirty, but-Riddick-I-had-a-project-to-work-on-and-I-lost-track…".

"A project? Uh huh, so you've been working on a project for the last ten hours?"

"Ummm…".

"That's what I thought."

Silence.

"So would you care to explain just what the fuck you _have_ been doing for the last ten hours?"

_C'mon brain, think, think... for the __love of everything holy THINK_

"Homework?"

_Shit. __Stupid brain._

"Don't fuck with me, little girl."

_Uh oh_

"I was at my…ah…friends house, lost track of time. Sorry."

"Your friend's house?"

"That's right."

_Ha! __Like I said…home __free baby._

"Which one?"

_Dammit_.

"Dyanna."

"Try again, Jack, I called her house. She says she hasn't seen you all day."

"Uh…I mean Lydia..uh no…Roxanne…shit."

"You seem to be having a problem keeping your story straight, Jack…I wonder why that is."

_Because my brain is a traitor and is refusing to work for me right now.__ That and the eight shots of vodka I downed. __Hehe..._

"I dunno, guess I'm just tired…uh…I think I'll just be heading to bed…"

"Oh is that what you think?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"That's interesting. You see, because I had something else in mind."

_Ooohhh__ crap._

"Y-you did? Like, uh, like what…exactly?"

"Lights fifty percent."

_Oh fuck me sideways. __He can't be serious._

"Riddick…you're joking right, this'll take all night! I have school tomorrow! I can't…"

"Oh but you _can_, and you will. I'm serious as a fuckin' heart attack, kid. I want every single last one of those dishes, pots and pans included, washed , by hand, and don't be expecting a break until you're done."

_Every single dish?__ I'll be here until next week!_

"But-but…school…"

"Don't play games with me Jack; I know that spring break started today. Which is why you'll have plenty of time to scrub both the kitchen and bathroom floors as well."

_Fuck_

"Riddick, you have to be joking…this'll take forever… I need to get some sleep!"

_He won'__t deny__ me __sleep;__ he must be able to see that I'm almost dead on my feet. Play the sympathy card, girl c'mon._

"No, no, I don't think you do…."

_WHAT???!!!!__ C'mon!_

"…I mean you obviously had enough energy to stay out this late. Partying…yeah, that's right, kid, partying…did you seriously think that you could walk in here reeking of alcohol and smoke and not have me notice. C'mon Jack, you set yourself up for this."

_Oh GOD, stupid fucking party __was __so totally not worth it._

"Riddick…please, can I please just do it later…"

"Save it kid, you'll do it now."

_Asshole, you can't tell me what to do._

"But you stay out way later, and _you _come home smelling like cheap perfu..."

"I'm also a grown man. Not a sixteen year old girl. And as the grown man who pays for the roof that you sleep under, the food that you eat, and the clothes on your back…I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Riddick turned and began walking back to his room.

"You are such an asshole, Riddick…why are you making me do this?"

_Yeah, why?__ Why are you being so mean? Why is the room spinning? And where the fuck did we get all of these damn dishes?_

"Because you just don't seem to understand that I run the fucking show, Jack. When I say 'be home right after school', you bring your ass home _right _after school. And by the way, _princess_, staying up until one o'clock in the morning waiting for some irresponsible brat to come waltzing through the door, tends to make even the nicest of guys an asshole, Jack."

"Since when have _you _been one of the nice guys?"

He grinned at her. "Never. Which just makes it suck that much more, for you."

_I'm __gonna__ be washing dishes till my fingers fall off and you're SMILING!_

"I would get started if I were you, Jack, those dishes ain't gonna do themselves, ya know?"

_God damn you Riddick…stop laughing. _

"Fuck you Riddick."

"Damn…sounds like you'll be washing the car tomorrow too, Jack. Keep running that mouth and the whole house is gonna be spotless."

_Stupid party.__Stupid brain.__Stupid Riddick.__ Stupid DISHES!_

"Fine, whatever…will you just let me get started?"

"Don't let me stop you...Oh yeah, and Jack?"

"What?!"

"Try not to make too much noise; I'm trying to sleep in here, ok?"

_Gahhhhh_


End file.
